Illuminations: Reflections of Earth / Tapestry of Dreams
IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth / Tapestry of Dreams is a Walt Disney World Theme Park release. It was released in 2001 when Tapestry of Nations turned into Tapestry of Dreams at Epcot. The album was first released in 1999 as Walt Disney World Millennium Celebration, in conjunction with the Millennium Celebration at Epcot and changed its title when the "Millennium Celebration" promotion came to an end. Illuminations has the same track listing as Millennium Celebration, except that one track, "Celebrate the Future Hand in Hand", was removed. Track listing (IllumiNations) # "Reflections of Earth" – 9:31 # "We Go On" – 2:27 # "Tapestry of Dreams" – 25:41 # "Promise" – 4:23 Track listing (Millennium Celebration) # "Reflections of Earth" – 9:31 #: Prologue: Acceleration #: Chaos #: Space #: Life #: Adventure #: Home #: Celebration #: Meaning # "We Go On" – 2:27 # "Tapestry of Nations" – 23:53 #: The Sage of Time Prologue #: Millennium Heartbeat #: The Great Millennium Walk #: Reach for the Stars #: The Human Spirit # "Promise" – 4:23 # "Celebrate the Future Hand in Hand (Gospel Version)" – 5:11 #* Includes "When You Wish Upon a Star" Production *Executive Producer for Walt Disney Records: Harold Kleiner *Executive Music Producer: Steve Skorija *Cover Illustration by Robert Vann *Album Art Direction by Steve Sterling # "Reflections of Earth", "Tapestry of Nations" #* Music Score Composed, Produced, and Conducted by Gavin Greenaway #* Show and Music Director - Don Dorsey #* Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson #* Music Supervisor - Dan Savant #* Music Preparation - Express Music Services #* Music Editor - Michael Atwell #* Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios by members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra #* Music Mixed at Media Ventures #* Music Coordination by Savant Productions # "We Go On" #* Lyrics - Don Dorsey #* Vocal Solo - Kellie Coffey # "Promise" #* Music Score Composed, Produced, and Conducted by Gavin Greenaway #* Lyrics by Don Dorsey #* Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson #* Music Supervisor - Dan Savant #* Vocal Solo - Kellie Coffey # "Celebrate the Future Hand in Hand" (Gospel Version) #* Music Produced by Dan Stamper #* Music by Ira Antelis #* Lyrics by Cheryl Berman #* Recorded at Capitol Studios #* Mixed by And de Ganahl at Powerhouse Recording Studios #* Music Supervision - Dan Savant #* Vocal Solo - Kurt von Schmittou Yearlong Millennium Celebration Walt Disney World: Yearlong Millennium Celebration was released as a promotional CD in 2000 as part of the Millennium Celebration at Epcot. You had to buy two multi-packs of Energizer batteries to receive the CD. Note that while there are 11 titles listed on the tray liner this CD is actually composed of a single track that is 17:09.18 long. Track listing # Acceleration vocals and sound effects not included on the Millennium Celebration CD # Chaos vocals and sound effects not included on the Millennium Celebration CD # Celebrate the Future Hand in Hand different version from the Millennium Celebration and Walt Disney World Resort: The Official Album CDs # "The Sage of Time Prologue" # "Millennium Heartbeat" # "The Great Millennium Walk" # "Life" # "Adventure" # "Home" # "Celebration" # "We Go On" different version from Millennium Celebration CD Production * This Sampler Produced by Dan Stamper * Music Editors: Michael Atwell and Kurt Wagner "Chaos", "The Sage of Time Prologue", "Millennium Heartbeat", "Life", "Adventure", "Home" & "Celebration" * Music Producer: Steve Skorija * Music Score Composed and Produced by Gavin Greenaway * Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson * Music Supervisor Dan Savant * Recorded at Abbey Road Studios by members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * Mixed at Media Ventures "Celebrate the Future Hand in Hand" * Music Producer: Dan Stamper * Lyrics by Cheryl Berman * Music by Ira Antellis * Orchestrations by Gordon Goodwin * Recorded at CTS Lansdowne Studios by Chris Dibble with the members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * Music mixed by Tom Vicari at O'Henry Studios Hollywood * Music Supervisor Dan Savant "We Go On" * Music Producer: Dan Stamper * Lyrics by Don Dorsey * Music by Gavin Greenaway * Orchestrations by Gordon Goodwin * Recorded at CTS Lansdowne Studios by Chris Dibble with the members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * Music mixed by Tom Vicari at O'Henry Studios Hollywood * Music Supervisor Dan Savant Other Uses of The Work Excerpts from Greenaway's "Reflections of Earth" have been repurposed by the Disney-owned American Broadcasting Company television network for television specials, including the Peter Jennings-hosted turn-of-the-millennium 24-hour marathon telecast "ABC 2000 Today" and also served as music for the network's coverage of US President Barack Obama's Inauguration on January 20, 2009. Excerpts of the music have also been used by several Drum Corps International Corps, including the The Cadets in their 2000 show "We are the Future" which was based entirely on the music of the Millennium Celebration. Selections of that show included excerpts of the Prologue, Tapestry of Nations, Chaos and Meaning, The Sage of Time, and Promise. A portion of the "Reflections of Earth" music is currently being used as the musical setting for a montage that is played in the airport waiting area for United States Customs Service at several US airports. The video alternates between an instructional film about the customs procedure and the montage smiling people welcoming travelers to the US. Portions of the CD are also used in West Point Academy's annual Independence Day fireworks celebration and are broadcast in Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio. See also *Walt Disney World *Epcot *Millennium Celebration * Tapestry of Nations *IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Buena Vista Records Albums Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Epcot Category:Disney Parks Soundtracks